Zaalbar Tokocharger
This article is being written by zlongenecker (A.K.A Zaalbar Tokocharger). please, do not edit without my permission. Generals and Commanders in the SQUAD ON FIRE may fix spelling, capitalization, etc.. but for any big edits, please contact me on CWA. thank you. Zaalbar Tokocharger "'technically' ''is just another way of breaking the rules. Either you obey the rule, or you dont." -- Zaalbar Tokocharger Zaalbar Tokocharger (aka Zaal) was a talented Jedi Knight and general during the Clone Wars. Like most Twi'leks, Zaal preferred diplomacy over voilence, but dont underestemate him, when it comes to it, he is a deadly foe. Zaal was one of the few Jedi ever to weild a red lightsaber, and once did have an encounter with the dark side of the force... In The Begining 43 BBY The pirates attack Zaal wasn't even two when it happend. the Trandoshan pirates attacked his home planet, Ryloth. Destroying anything in thier path, the Trandoshan were ruthless killers. The Trandosha n attacked his house early in the morning when he was still asleep. Zaal was woken by his mother, Amiee, before the Trandoshan could find them. they exited through the back door, and jumped on the speeder as Zaal's father ran out the door. But right behind him was a trandoshan pirate armed with a modified T-16 blaster rifle. Zaal could sence his father say ''run! ''through his ''Lekku, head tails that Twi'leks could send messages to each other. And then the Trandoshan shot him. NO! yelled Amiee, starting up the speeder. When the Trandoshan turned to them, Amiee raced away in the speeder, one hand holding Zaal on, the other hand steering. Amiee was crying over the loss of he husband as they drove away, but was joyed that the trandoshan had not gotten her only son, Zaal. He and his mother were racing through the forest when they find a small cave. Amiee put Zaal in the cave and rode away on the speeder. a Jedi finds Zaal After a few hours a Jedi knight comes along. the Jedi sensed Zaal in the cave and came over. "Well hi there, young one." said the jedi night. "Now you beter come along quickly, before more Trandoshans come over." Once they got to a safe place, the Jedi introduced himself as Quinlan Vos and another young blue Twi'lek by the name of Aayla Secura. Zaal was to young to understand much of this, but he knew enough to be afraid. Zaal leaves Ryloth to go to the Jedi Temple The next morning, Master Vos started towards his ship, the Killing Star. He now had two force sencitive younglings on his hands, and he needed to get them to Coruscant. Zaal and his new freind, Aayla were caried by Master Vos to the Killing Star, but then Vos suddely stoped. "Stay here, my young freids." Vos said as he set us down. He then puled out his lightsaber, but did not ignite it. He crept forward, slowly making sure he made no sound. he then spoted the two trandoshans talking. "What is our progress, Dheeb?" Said presumably the general. "We have taken over the capital city, sir, but the Republic's forces are holding us there." replied the second Trandoshan. The general then said "well, push them back, or i will strip you of your rank!" He then turned and activated a holocomm. "Get the troops redy for Felucia. We will attack there in exactly one standerd week." said the general into the holocomm. "Yes sir." replied the Trandoshan on the holocomm. The general then shut off the holocomm, and put it on his tool belt. Master Vos quicklu hurried back to us and picked us up. He then went a good distance the Trandoshans and started running towars the Killing Star. Once we got there, Master Vos started up the ship and they flew into space. Master Vos then activated the ship's comm unit. "Inform the republic that the Trandoshans will attack Felucia in one standared week. The clone then replied in a simple "Yes sir. but-- forces--ryloth..." the clone was interuppted by static. "Some one is jamming our signal!" yelled Vos. Suddenly the Killing Star shok voilently, and then Vos saw it. The Trandoshan battleship. there was no way The Killing Star could stay and fight back, they would be blown to oblivion before they could pull the trigger. They had one option: Evasive action. The Killing Star blasted into hyperspace, and Zaal watched the stars as they turn into a streak of light, amazed. Master Vos takes Zaal and Aayla to Coruscant and star thier traning as a jedi.... (i will add more to this later) The Choosing 33 BBY around life day Zaal had been at the temple for about ten years now and was redy to become a padawan. He was practicing his saber skills against his togruta freind, Lan Phaseripper. "Good, Lanny, but not quite good enough." said Zaal. "Hey, im just warming up." replied Lan. "And what if i said i was just warming up too? What you gonna do then?" taunted Zaal. "Come on, Zaal, you are beter than Master Yoda. Give me a break." complained Lan. "Ok, fine, but i aint that good. One more round." replied Zaal. "You are impossibly stuborn, one more, thats it." said Lan. and they begun to duel. "Ok, Ok, you win." Lan panted. "Oh, fine . You give up too easly, in a real duel, you aint gonna--" Zaal was interuppted by lan. "Live, you tell me this every time." "well it's true." replied Zaal. "i know, and that is why i train with you." Lan said. "Alright, lets go. it is getting late, got to go to our quarters." said Zaal. "Good idea." agreed Lan. When Zaal got there Master Windo was waiting. "Zaal, the council want to speek with you." said Windo. "Really?" said Zaal excitedly. "Of corse." replied Windo. "Folow me." And so they went to the Jedi Council. Zaal walks to the middle of the room and Master Windo to his seat. "Skilled, you are." said Master Yoda. "time, it is, for you become a padawan learner. A master, we have for you. Master Tru Veld." "I cant wait to meet him!" exclamed Zaal. "Tommorrow, meet him you will. now, back to your quarters you must go." said Master Yoda. "Thank you, Master." Zaal then raced to Lan's quarter to tell him the good news. "Lan! Lan! Gess what!! I am an apprentice now!" yelled Zaal. "What! no way!" Lan yelled back. "Yes way!" said zaal. "who is your new master?" asked Lan. "Tru Veld." i told him." "I hear he went on some missions as a padawan with Skywalker." Lan said. "I get to meet him tommorrow." said Zaal. "Can i come to?" asked Lan "Sure!" Zaal Said. "That is the best Life Day present ever!" said Lan. "sure is, Lan, sure is. Good night my freind." said Zaal. The next morning, Zaal was up early egar to meet his new master. (kinda corney huh? XD well, im still working on it) Ambush on Ansion 32 BBY Zaal trains with Anikin Skywalker Zaal had clearly proven his saber skills against some of the Jedi masters, and other padawans and was about to test his skills against master Skywalker. He walked into the training room to warm up before his duel. But, of corse, Master Skywalker didnt need to, you had to be ready for a duel when most unprepared. After a quarter hour, Master Skywalker walks in. Zaal bows in respect, and Skywalker nods in aknowlegment. Zaal gets into position. "I'm ready, are you?" Zaal taunts. "I hear you're saber skills rivial mine, lets test that" Anikin replied. Anikin alows Zaal to get the first attack, but was not about to take it easy. Zaal comes down with a side sweep, but Anikin blocked it to wasy.'' "Time to go for somthing more complicated."'' Zaal thought. Zaal then does a quick stab, which you cant parry, so Anikin side steps. Zaal then swings a head strike, takes a low swing, then jumps over Anikin, swinging at his head once more. An unexpected move, but Anikin was not thrown off guard. Anikin spins around to face Zaal. "well done." Anikin said, as Zaal went in for another swing. Zaal felt a presence approaching, but did not lose focus on Master Skywalker. Hoping doubtly that this cought Skywalker off guard. Zaal takes another side swing, but before the blades connect, he turns the other direction, completing a three-sixty spin,which was a very hard, but effective. move, and the blade, supprisingly, contacted with Master Skywalker. The presence Zaal had felt earlier was Master Yoda. "impressive, most impressive, young Tokocharger." Master Yoda said. "Thank you Master." Zaal replied bowing. "undeniable skills, you have. Skills we may need on Ansion. Overwhelming the Dark side of the force is on Antar. Meet us in the councill room in exactly one standard hour, you will." Master Yoda said. Zaal replied with a slight nod and said "Yes Master." Zaal then turns to Master Skywalker and siad "Thank you for this opertunity tp train against you, Master." Skywalker noded."It was my pleasure." He said. and walked away with Master Yoda. Zaal ran off to his quarters to clean up for his meeting with the council. Zaal's meeting with the Jedi council The Jedi council room was a big round room, twelve chairls arranged in a circle. Zaal had been in this room before, but not recently. he walked in to find Master Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Zaal's master, Tru Veld, walked in just in time. "Trubble, we have on Ansion." yoda said. "The dark sode of the force is supprisingly strong there, and we need you to go and put an end to it." put in Master Windo. "Our troops have been slaughterd by lightsaber, not blaster. We fear that some force weilding beings are hiding around the city tatch'glok, an abandond city that very few know about." Master Kenobi said. "Go, you will, to Ansion. Find these force users, you must." Yoda said. "Some one with the capibility to take down an entire legion of our best troops must have training in the jedi arts." Plo Koon added. "Go under cover as mercinaries to Ansion. The force users may, or may not be fooled, but it's worth a shot." Master Kenobi said. "Thank you, Masters." Zaal said bowing and walked out with his master. Master Sywalker and Ahsoka, however, stayed behind. Encounter with some pirates Zaal ran off to his quarters once again. He did, in fact, hace some mercenary gear. Zaal was ready to leave in an instant. He then went to tell his freind Lan Phaseripper that he was going on a mission to Ansion. after that he borded a defender class ship with his master. they were early, so studied the controls and the ship to kind of get a feel of what they would be flying in. After about a half standard hour, Master Skywalker, and Ahsoka walked in. Before Anikin could claim to pilot the ship, Zaal shouted "I get to pilot this thing until we reach hyperspace!" Zaal had never piloted a star ship, but he had used a speeder bike, and used the Temples flight simulators. "Master Skywalker, i need you to co-pilot this. i have never piloted a real ship, so i need a skilled pilot with me." Zaal told Anikin. "Well, first things first, if we are going to go anyw here, first we need to power up the engins." Skywalker said sarcastically "Patience, i was getting to that, Master." Zaal responded as he reached to the ignition switch. The engins rumbled as they powerd up. Zaal then throttled the controls and blasted off to space. "Now enter the coordinates for Ansion." Anikin told Zaal. "Already on it." Zaal replied. He punched in the coordinates, and sent the ship into hyperspace. Zaal stood up from his chair, and said "That was easy. I've finnially piloted my first starship." Anikin then replied "And you did well. I couldent of done better my self. ok, ok, i lied, i can do beter. But you did pretty good for a first timer." Zaal walked back to the refresher to get a drink, then walked back to the bridge. After a moment of unbearable silence, Zaal broke in and said "What do you think we will run into when we reach Ansion?" The Jedi thought for a moment. "I have no ideam but what ever it is, it somthing we can handle." Anikin said reassuringly. suddenly the ship was pulled out of hyperspace. "we cant be there yet, we just enterd hyperspace," Zaal said. "Pirates." Ahsoka said "Zaal, you get the right turret, i'll get the left." She said Quickly. Master Skywalker hops into the pilot seat, and Master Tru Veld grabbed the co-pilot seat. it was silent for a second, then the holocomm buzzed on. "shut down your ship, or be destroyed. we will bored your ship ant take all valuable items, including droids." said a crackley voice. "Oh dear" C-3PO said. "dont worry Threepo, they wont take you." Anikin told the droid. "Very well, your ship will be destroyd" the holocomm said. "Not on my watch." replied Anikin, and took the ship into evasive manuvers. "our fire power in no match for it's sheilds, but i did modify our own sheild generator, so we may stand a beter chance." Anikin told the padawans. The Pirate battleship sent out its fighters, and the padawans took fire. one... two... three starfighters already down. "Good aim, keep it up!" Anikin. unexpectedly a lucky EMP missle made a strike. The entire ship, including Threepo shut down. The pirate ship used a tractor beam to pull the ship into the docking bay. Zaal and Ahsoka Run to the Bridge. A defense turrett lowers from the celing of the docking bay and points it's self at the Jedi's ship. The holocomm buzed again. "I will give you another chance, but you will abide by our rules." the Pirate said. Zaal looked throught the windsheild of the ship to find that many trandoshan pirates closing in around thier ship. Zaal rememberd one of the Trandoshans, the one that killed his father. Master Veld opend the ship entrance . Zaal secured his lightsaber to his belt, but he kept it out of sight. "Out of the ship!" yelled one of the trandoshans. Zaal hesitated, but folowd along as the masters walked out. After a few minutes the Trandoshan walked out with nothing other than Threepo. "where are you credits?" he asked. "You are mecernaries, are you not? Tell me where you credits are, or the girl dies." he said as he pointed his blaster at Ahsoka. "We are indeed mercinaries, but our credits are not abord this ship." Master Veld told the greedy reptile. "The droid and the ship is ours. If you dont comply with our rules, you all will die, and this time there is no second chance." He told them. "Not a chance." Master Veld replied. "You have chosen death." the Trandoshan said excitedly. "You will let us go with the droid and our ship." Master Skywalker said nudging out with the force to pursuade him. "You can go. take your droid with you." the Trandoshan said hypnotised. "Thank you, mister Trandoshan." Master Veld said. "Boshk, not Mister Trandoshan." He replied. The other Trandoshans looked baffled at Boshk's decision, unaware of the Jedi mind trick. The Jedi borded thier ship, powerd up the engin, and blasted off into space. Zaal's new pet Zaal was very uneasy untill they finally blasted into hyperspace. He wasnt afraid, but disturbed. he remembers thoes Trandoshan pirates very will. He doesnt remember anything else from his childhood life, only the Trandoshans. "I know thoes pirstes." Zaal said after a while. "What? You've never left Coruscant, how can you know them?. Ahsoka asked. "They killed my father. i dont know about my mother, but i think they got her to. Master Vos found me, and saved me from the attack." Zaal replied. "I never thought i would see thoes filthy reptiles again. Its a small universe." There was a moment of silence after that. "Excuse me, i have a meeting with the refresher." Zaal said as he got up. Zaal got a quick drink, then returned to the bridge. They sat in silence until they finnally reached Ansion. The ship raced through the atmosphere, heading to tatch'glok. Luckly there was a space port intact there. Zaal took the ship in for a landing. "Padawans, you stay in the ship until we come back, Master Veld, you come with me. We will take a look around the city, and look for the Force user tomorrow." Skywalker said. Zaal gave a nod of aknowledgment, and walked off to the resting quarters. Zaal jumped into the top bunk. "Long day, huh?" Zaal said as Ahsoka walked in. "Sure is, didnt expect to be attacked by pirates, but you have to be ready for anything." she replied. "let alone the same ones that attacked my village as a child." Zaal added. "Well, i dont know about you, but i am going to get some rest while the Masters are out." Ahsoka replied. "And i stay guard of the ship, keep the scavengers off." Zaal said. He then got down from the bunk and walked to the bridge. Zaal sat down on the ground and meditate d. Zaal's senses increased. He could hear every leaf fall, smell every flower in the feild, and he felt the presence of some sort of animal out side the ship. Zaal got up and walked out the door. Blaster ready in one hand, he looked around. He spotted a small dog like animal. Zaal holsterd his blaster, and walked toward the strange creature. Zaal put his hand out and the dog like creature cautiously sniffed his hand. It then walked closer to Zaal. Zaal turned around and walked back to the ship, but Zaal knew this creature was still folowing him. Zaal enterd the ship and turned around. The dog was sitting right infront of him. This thing was clearly a feirce, but freindly creature so Zaal let it come abord. Zaal spotted somthing around its neck. He belt down to check it out. This Gnarls, as the name tag read, was an abandond pet, left out in the ruins of the city to starve. Zaal took Gnarls in to the bridge, and he sat down in the Pilots seat. After sitting there the masters caled on the holocomm. "It's getting late, and we have not found any thing." Master Veld said. "We are heading back to the ship right now. I'd say were about one kilometer away." Gnarls broke in with a quick bark. "What was that?" asked Master Skywalker. "I'll tell you when you get back." Zaal replied. "Alright, Zaal..." Master Veld said uncertainly, and shut off the holocomm. Gnarls roled on the ground, and Zaal bent down to rub his belly. "You are a freindly one, aint ya?" Zaal said. Master Veld walked in, to see Zaal with his new pet Gnarls. "So is this what i heard on th holocomm, Zaal?" Master Veld asked "Yes, it is Master." Zaal replied "It was abanbond out here, just left to starve." Master Veld Thought for a moment. "Well, i suppose having a pet will teach you responsibility." Veld said. "Thank you Master" Zaal replied. "As i said on the holocomm, its getting late. we should rest and be ready for tomorrow." Master Skywalker said. "Indeede it is." Zaal said and looked out the window. The sun had long set, before the masters got back. He walked back into the sleeping Quarters and once again hoped onto the top bunk. Ahsoka was still sound asleep. Gnarsl Jumped onto the last empty bunk and curled up. A Duel with a Sith lord Zaal awoke to the Sunlight shining through the window. Gnarls, however, was sleeping away. Ahsoka, and master Veld were already up, and in the Bridge. Zaal got up, and walked to teh Bridge. He sat down in the co-pilot seat and swivled around to face Master Veld and Ahsoka. "Once Master Skywalker wakes, we'll head out." Master Veld said. Ironicly, as he said it just Skywalker walked out (not in the sky XD). "And i belive that is now." Master Skywalker replied. "Lets get going then." Zaal said. every one nodded, then Master Veld broke the silence. "We should split up. Anikin, you come with me, we will take the north, Zaal, you go with Ahsoka and find out what you can out south." Zaal and Ahsoka nodded. "Be back at the ship around noon." Master Skywalker told the padawans. "We will, master." Ahsoka said. The padawans folowd the masters out the door, but then split off if the oppisite direction. Gnarls suddenly ran out of the ship, and jumped on Zaal. "Ok, ok, you can come to Gnarls, but dont cause us any trubble." Zaal told the Anoob a. Gnarls let out a small "woof" of pleasure. "Anoobas are vicous creatures, i've never seen a kind, playfull one like this one." Ahsoka said unceartianly. "Dont worry, he wont hurt a thing." Zaal said. "Wait. Do you feel that?" Ahsoka said suddenly. "I do i'd say head twords thoes caves." Zaal said pointing to a small mountain. "Good Choice." Ahsoka replied. Zaal and Ahsoka ran off toworda the caves. Once they reached the entrance they stoped. "The dark side of the force is strong in here." Zaal said and walked in. After afew minuets they enters an enormus chamber. "If you wish to get out alive, leave now." A male voice echoed throughtout the chamber. "Show yourself." Ahsoka demanded. "As you wish." the voice replied. A red skined, masked humanoid steped out. "Who are you?" Zaal asked. The man chuckled. "I am the greatest enemy of the Jedi, and you dont know who i am? I am Lord Rinqual, the last of the Sith!" Zaal stared at him unamused. "Well, 'Rinqual', i belive you are wrong, you are not the last sith." Zaal said. "Pureblood sith, fool!. not thoes mindless humans who call themselves 'Sith'!" Rinqual shouted and pulled out his lightsaber. Zaal and Ahsoka pulled thier lightsabers out to. "Put down your saber, Rinqual." Zaal orderd. "And i am going to listen to a pathetic padawan? Not a chance." Rinqual said. "Either surrender to us, or we will be forced to kill you." Zaal told him. "I will not suffer the same fate as my master did. You Jedi are weak." Rinqual taunted. "You are out numberd, Rinqual. We may be Padawans, but the two of us togeather overpower you." Ahsoka warned. Rinqual attacked them, swinging his crimson blade. Zaal brought up his own blade and deflected Rinqual's blade aside. "Nice try, Rinqual, but if you wish to defeat us, you will need to try harder." Zaal said. Rinqual taked a step back and raises his blade. Ahsoka walks behind Rinqual. "It is impossible to defend both sides of yourself with one blade, Rinqual." Zaal said. "Surender now, and you will live." Rinqual still had a few tricks up his sleave. He pulled out another saber, this time it was dubble bladed. "We'll see about that." Rinqual attacked once more. Thier blades were just a flash of red and green light. Zaal swings his saber for a head shot, but Rinqual deflects it. Zaal and Ahsoka take a few steps back. "Rinqual, I give you one more chance, surrender, or die." Zaal said. "I am not afraid to die, Twi'lek" Rinqual replied. "The name is Zaalbar" Zaal informed. "Zaalbar, what kind of name os that?" Rinqual insulted. "The one you will remember when we defeat you, Rinqual." said annoyd. "Oh, but you will never defeat me." Rinqual said with a smile. Rinqual reached to his wrist and pressed a button. "Attack." Rinqual said. ''The device on his wrist must be a comm unit of some type ''Zaal thought. Hidden doors along the walls of the chamber opened and a fwe dozen men walked out. Each one of them armed with repeating blasters, there was no way the Padawans could escape. "Ha ha ha.As you told me, Surrender, or i will be forced to kill you." Rinqual said Zaal and Ahsoka lowers thier weapons. "Hand over your weapons." Rinqual demanded. Hesitantly, they did so. Rinqual turned and said "Take them to the detention section." Rinqual orderd. Rinqual's body guards took them throuht a long hallway, and then threw them in a cell. "It's almost Noon, the Masters will be wondering where we are." Zaal told Ahsoka. Ahsoka was silent. All but one guard walked out. "We will wait, then use a mind trick against this brute." Ahsoka finally spoke. "Good idea." Zaal replied. After an hour of sitting in the cell Zaal got up. "Hey you, Mr guard, brainless brute." Zaal said. "Huh?" the guard said. "Over here." Zaal said. The guard walked over to his cell. "let us out." Zaal said reaching out with the force to pursuade him. the guard unlocked the cell and said "You are free to go." Zaal walked out along with Ahsoka. "And what about out weapons?" Ahsoka demanded. The guard reached into his pocket and pulled out two sabers. "Thank you." Zaal said when Ahsoka handed him his saber. Noon had passed and Zaal and Ahsoka were late. "What are you doing out here?" a guars said and stoped them. "What do you think? were escaping." Zaal said. Zaal took a swing with his saber at the guard, but supprisingly the guard was ready and ducked. Zaal took a downward swing, this this time the guars want as lucky. Zaal's blade cut him cleanly in half. "Come on." Zaal told Ahsoka. Zaal sprinted down the corrider and into the chamber again. "Well well. my guards are weak minded, indeed, but i never expected you to escape so easy." Rinqual said, his back facing Zaal, and Ahsoka. "Very well, i shall finish you once and for all." Zaal made a face. "A pureblood sithm who doesent have real lightsaber training, is gonna beat to padawans, one of which is the padawan of the greatest duelest in the order?" Zaal said, testingly. "Ha ha. Of corse i do." Rinqual said then added half to himself. "Fools" Zaal tooka step forward, and Ahsoka folowed. "Ladies first." Rinqual said with an evil grin. "Ah, i see how it, you go for the weaker os us first." Zaal said. "Hey!" Ahsoka shouted. Zaal steped behind Rinqual and engaged in a feirce duel. After ten or so minuets of dueling, Zaal backed up a few steps. Zaal raise his saber, but did not strike. Rinqual spun aroud, expecting the blow that did not come. Rinqual cuts off his own hand with his doubble bladed saber. "AARRGGHH" Rinqual screamed. "Hmph." Ahsoka said. "You simply cant weild more blades than hands." Zaal said. Zaal got his emergency med pack out. He bent down and rapped Rinquals severd wrist in a bacta bandage. "We dont want you to die of infection." Zaal told Rinqual. "You patheetic Jedi have way to much compassion. You will even help your sworn enemy." Rinqual said with disgust. "Dont worry, you wont bearound much longer, Rinqual." Ahsoka said. Zaal got under Rinqual's right arm. "Ahsoka, get his left arm." Zaal said, and she did so. Zaal and Ahsoka hals dragged Rinqual all the way to the ship. "Where have you two been? it's three hours past noon." Master Veld worried. "Maybe this explanes." Zaal said, indicating Rinqual. "Oh my.. Do you have any clue what or who this is?" Veld said even more worried. "He clames to be a pureblood Sith, what ever that is. His name, Lord Rinqual." Zaal informed. "Pureblood sith indeed... but thoes were extinct for a Millennium."Veld replied "He said he was the last, but i doubt that. what about his parents or siblings?" Zaal asked. "I fear there may be more. To keep his species alive, there must be more. another family, or a sister." Veld said. I didn't sense anyhting after we cought Rinqual, if there are any more sith, they must be somewhere else." Zaal said. "Y-you will never find her." Rinqual said from inside the ship. "There is more then." Veld said. "We must report this to the council" Master Skywalker said. "Already on it." Master Veld said. The holocomm flickers on. "Master, My pada wan found a pureblood sith. yes, pureblood. his name is Lord Rinqual." Veld said. "Trubbling, this is. More is ther?" Yoda said. "We belove so. We were talking abou the possibility of others aroud, and Rinqual said 'you will never find her'. there must be more. Rinqual is still alive, and we have him captive." Veld told yoda. "Bring him back to Coruscant, you will. But only if, ceartain, you are there are no more or Ansion." Yoda replied. "Yes, Master." Veld said bowing. The holocomm flickerd out. "Lets take the ship to the nearest populated city, and get some food." Anikin suggusted. "Agreed" Zaal and Ahsoka said in unison. "Master Veld, you want to pilot." Anikin said. "Not a chance." Veld replied. "Well, you wouldent of anyways, do you really think i would turn down an oppertunity to pilot?" Anikin said. Zaal walked into the med bay. "Put him to sleep, we cant have him making noise in here." Veld said. "Yes master." Zaal responded, and grabed a needle from a cabnet. Zaal filed it with a tranqulizing liquid, and injected it into Rinqual. Anikin starts up the ship's engin, and takes off. After a few minuets they land in the outskirts of rysch, a lightly populated city. "It's about five kilomeeters to the city, it's already late as it is. let's leace now, and get to the cantina before they close." Master Veld said. Zaal was already throught the door. "Threepo, you stay here." Anikin told the droid. Zaal walked out of the ship and looked at the horrizon. "What now, Master?" Zaal asked Master Veld. Veld walked out to Zaal. "Rinqual said 'You will never find her', indacating there must be more Sith. Here on Ansion, I dont know, but there are more some where in the galaxy." Veld replied. "What now, Master?" Zaal said again. "You dont need to repeat your self, Zaal." Veld said. "What now, Master?" Zaal asked. this time just to Annoy, rather than to ask. "Lets have a group disscussion, then contact the council." Master Veld said. Zaal and Master Veld walked back into the ship. "Anikin, Ahsoka, come in here, we need to place out next plans." Master veld said. "Before we do that, is Rinqual still out cold?" Ahsoka said. Zaal got walked to the med bay. Rinqual was still paralized on the med table. "He is still unconsious, but i dont know how much longer he will be." Zaal said, and took his seat again. "We must stay a few days, to see if there is anything else here, then we report into the council that Ansion is safe." Anikin said. "What are we gonna do about Rinqual?" Ahsoka asked. There was a short silence, then Master Veld broke in, "One or two of us will stay here, and keep a close eye on him." Zaal sat for a minuet thinking. "Cant Threepo do it?" Zaal asked, with out using his brain. "A droid against a sith lord? no, he cant." Ahsoka said, annoyed by his ignerance. "Oh my. A sith lord? Dear me. I agree Master Tano" Threepo said. Zaal got up and walked over to the Holocomm. "Im going to tell the council of our curent status." Zaal said. The holocomm flickerd on. "Master. We will stay here on Ansion, make sure there is no more sith here. We will report in once we are sure Rinqual was the only." Zaal said. Master Windu simply nodded and the holocomm flickerd off. "I think we have done enough for one day." Master Veld said. "One sith in more than enought for one day." Zaal replied. "Indeed it is, even i have not done more than fight Dooku, and i lost my hand. You two have passed a test that very few will get the chance to take." Anikin said. Zaal didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. "Well, i think we should rest up. Who knows what we'll meet tomorrow." Master Veld said. "Good idea indeed." Zaal said. "Who knows what we will run into tomorrow." Zaal walked to the Padawan Quarters and found Gnarls still snoring away on his own bed. Battle Of Umbara 32 BBY Zaal arives at umbara "Land the LAAT just outside the Republic Base, Commander." Zaal told the clone pilot of the LAAT. The Clone pilot did as told. "There is somthing about thoes clones i just dont lik e." Zaal said to himself. The Laat landed with the slightest thud. Zaal jumpe out and walked towards The base. "Captain! What's the Status?" Zaal asked. "We have pushed the clankers back into the jungle, but somthing out there is demolishing both our troops and Sepratist troops alike." Captaion rex said. "That is why i am here, Captain." Zaa l replied. "The jungle is East of here. But sir, Be carefull out there." Rex cautiond. Zaal laughed and said, "Dony worry about me, Captain. i've got this under control." Zaal walked out of the base, and back to the LAAT. "Come aon troopers. were heading to the jungle." The troopers, a total of five, replied "Yes sir." in unison. Zaal hurried east, to the jungle. "General, I highly advise extreeme caution ouit here. Out troops go in, and they dont come out." One of the Clones said. "I know, I know. Dont worry about me." Zaal said and sat down on one of the tendrils. He pulled out a holomap and showed it to the troopers. "Just South West of out current position, the Septitist have taken control on the Umbaran Airfeild. I wouldent be supprised if there are still clankers out here in the jungle." Zaal informed the troops. "North West there is a small umbaran Bunker, again flooded with Droids." He continued. "Lets blow thoes clankers sky high." A clone said and raised his blaster. "Later, now we need to worry about this phenomenon in the forest." Zaal said, and put up the holomap. "And i have a feeling this ''what-ever-it-is ''is that way." he said and pointed north. "Let's go!" said another clone. "Wait!" Zaal said. "What is it, sir?" a clone said puzzled. "Look over there." Zaal said, pointing to a large white mass of moving meat. "Half a Kilometer over there. i think that may be what we are looking for." One of the clones raised his microbinoculars. "Uh.. sir, That is a felucian Rancore. What is it doing on Umbara?" Clone said. "It doesnt matter, all that matters is that we stop it from killing out troops." Zaal said. "Come one." Zaal and the toppers rush towords the Rancore. "Kill it." Zaal told the troops once they reached the Rancore. The Troopers opend fire but thier Blasters were usless against the Rancore's tought hide. Zaal jimped of the beast's back and ignited his lightsaber. The rancore shook Zaal off and roared. "Hold fire." Zaal commanded and the rancore charged. Zaal lept high above the monster, lightsaber ignited, and landed on the Rancore's head. Zaal thrust his saber deep in to the skull of the Rancor e. The beast fell with a thud, and Zaal jumped off it. "The bigger they are, the harder thay fall." Zaal said. "Report this to rex, We have another mission. that bunker i told you about. we need to free that of the CIS." Zaal continued. Just then, Zaals Holocomm beeped. Zaal picked it up, and answered it. "Zaalbar, the CIS is shooting down out fleet up here. they have taken over an Umbaran air feild. i need you to go take down thier heavy canons, ASAP." Master Veld said throught the Comm. "Yes master. We have just found the reason why our troops have been dissapearing in the forest. It was a Felucian Rancore." Zaal replied. "Wait. did i hear you right, a Felucian Rancore?" Master veld said confused. "Yes master. our troops are safe now. The Rancore is dead." Zaal informed. "Well, thats good news. Veld out" Master Veld said, and cut out the holocomm. "Change of plans, Troops. We are going to free the Airfeild." Zaal said. "General, that place is swarming with clankers. it may be beter is we go caus troubble somewhere else, and the CIS might send some of thes Clankers out." one of the Troops said. "Good idea, indeed." Zaal said. "I will take the Airfeild, you four go distract them elsewhere." Zaal commanded. "Yes sir!" the troops siad, and saluted. Zaal ran towards the airfeild. Once he got there, he found Fives already there, ready to give him a breifing on the situation. "Sir, the situation here is not good. There Umbarans have a strong foot hold here, and there are multiple heavy canons on the far side of the airfeild throwing up heavy fire at our fleet in orbit around the planet. A large scale attack will not do here, but you might be sucessful if you infiltrate the airfeild through this small entry we've secured. Get in there and take out as many of thoes shadow people as you can, and destroy the heavy cannons. Think you can haldle this one?" Fives said. "You can count on it." Zaal said reassuringly. He jumped into the closest hover tank. Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Larcon Legion Skirmish On Carlac 31 BBY Duel on Dathonir 30 BBY Familly finding Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Larcon Legion